A Twist of Fate
by Arteas
Summary: The Izumo Inn has a new resident, and when he accidentally gets involved during the first meeting with Tsukiumi he gets dragged into the Sekirei Plan. How will Renji and Tsukiumi fair? And what will life at the Izumo inn be like with its new resident?
1. Twist of Fate 1

The door to the Izumo Inn opens and a young man with dark brown hair, and brown eye, wearing a brown hoody and jeans enters.

"Hello is anyone here" the young man calls setting down his large duffle bag.

Miya walks out from the kitchen still wearing her apron and greets the figure with a warm smile. "And who might you be?" She asks him bowing slightly as a show of hospitality.

_She's beautiful._ He hastily bows his head as well to trying to hide his surprise.

"My name is Renji Inakawa, I saw your poster and was wondering if it would be possible for me to rent a room her?" The young man replies as he introduces himself "I was hoping to speak with the landlord."

"Ah~ that would be me." Miya answers the young man "I am Asama Miya and of you wish to stay here then I would be more than happy to let you rent a room."

"Really?! That's great!" He exclaims and lets out a sigh of relief.

"To be honest with you it seems there was a gas leak in the apartment I was staying in, and I've been having trouble finding a place to stay." He admits looking around a little nervously.

"Yes, I've heard that there have been several unfortunate accidents in the capital lately." Miya says as she turns towards the backyard. "Musubi why don't you help our new resident carry his belongings up to his room."

"Okay~" Musubi replies as the cheerful, young, well-endowed girl walks into the hallway with a light step.

Miya gestures to Renji's bag as she introduces the girl. "This Musubi, she is one of the other residents staying here."

"I-I see, well then it's a pleasure to meet you." Renji bows as the Musubi goes over to the place he had set his duffle bag down. "Oh wait that's hea—" His words trail off as Musubi effortlessly lifts the bag and heads upstairs.

_And I had to struggle to get that bag all the way here._ Renji reminds himself as he slowly feels his confidence as a man shrink.

As Renji begins to follow Musubi upstairs he sees the wall at the top of the stairs open up and a young black haired boy step out.

The boy sighs and scratches the back of his head. "Why do I have to react with the one Ashikabi hater?" Minato complains under his breath.

_Ashikabi…?_ Renji wonders about the unfamiliar term but he was beginning to think that his life at the Izumo in was going to be anything but normal.

"Excuse me," Renji calls to Minato who seemed lost in thought.

"Whoa!" Minato jumps slightly startled by the unfamiliar voice, "oh, hello are you a new resident? I'm Minato, it's nice to meet you."

_He seems nice, and more normal as well._ Renji says to himself, relieved.

"Well I need to head out for a bit, we can talk during dinner." Minato says as he heads for the door. "Kuu-chan, Musubi-chan, it's time to go!" he calls and a small girl in a white one piece scampers over to him and the two leave.

When Renji enters his room, his bag was already there and Musubi was nowhere to be seen.

"We must have missed each other," Renji reasons to himself and begins to unpack his bag.

_I guess I should withdraw some money from my account so I can pay the rent up front._ He decides and heads for the front door.

"I'll be back a bit later Landlady-san." He calls as he heads out the front door.

On his way back from the bank Renji sees Minato hears a loud voice yell "What are you doing bastard!?"

Without thinking he breaks out into a sprint to see what was wrong. When he arrives at the scene a pair of black hair woman stand holdings hands with lightning railing off of them and a blonde woman standing about 15 feet in front of them.

_What the hell's going on here? Are those two some kind of new MBI battle android?_ He wonders staring at the two women dumbfounded.

"We're the pledged thunder clap. No disaster will hit our Ashikabi." The pair chant in unison as the lightning around them grows stronger.

"He-hey look out!" Renji yells to the blonde woman standing in the way.

Before he even realized what was going on sprinted towards the blonde woman at full speed.

"Kaminari!" The twins yell having finished the spell they had been chanting.

"That's dangerous!" a familiar voice yells at both Renji and the woman.

As the built up lightning was released at the woman Renji pulled her to the ground and covered her with his body attempting to shield her from the attack.

Renji could feel electricity course through his entire body and when he opened his eyes again the woman was already back on her feet staring at him with a confused expression.

"Well that didn't go as well as I had hope." He grins at the woman struggling back to his feet. "Ouch, I'm gonna be feeling that in the morning. Are you okay?"

"The next one won't miss." The twins declare, causing both Renji and the blonde woman to turn their heads.

"Kuh!" The blonde woman suddenly fires a jet of water at the twins who agilely leap out of the way causing the jet to hit the man standing behind them in the face.

"Meow!" the cat the man had been holding takes the opportunity to wriggle out of his arms and dash away and the man himself stares at the blonde woman with a rage filled expression.

"It ran," he says.

Then the familiar voice he had heard during the lightning attack says "Seo-san calm down." Minato runs over to the dripping wet man trying to calm him down.

"I've been chasing that cat for three days," Seo growls as he walks towards the woman "Why did you do that? Huh?"

As he grabs her the blonde woman's body slowly begins to go limp. "Weren't you kinda lovely with girls?" He says in a rage filled voice "You have to pay that debt somehow."

The blonde woman's expression fills with fear as Seo grins "I know I'll wing you and make you my servant."

_Wing her? What's he talking about…?_ Renji wonder as he watches the bizarre scene, but he couldn't stay still any longer. He quickly walks over and throws a powerful punch at the man's face.

"Woah now," Seo says as he catches the punch mid-flight "just what do you think you're doing?"

"I'm not gonna stand here and watch you take advantage of this woman in front of me!" Renji shouts at the man. Seo was taken aback slightly by the young man's determination.

"Seo!" Hibiki, one of the twins growls as the man turns to the twins in a panic.

But before he could even say something a bolt of lightning comes down and electrocutes him causing him to fall over. "Didn't you say we're your only Sekirei?"

"You're so unfaithful! You even drew this kid into this whole thing!" Hibiki shouts electrocuting Seo again.

"Don't fight!" cries out a small voice when Renji looked for the source he found Kuu-chan the small girl that had left with Minato. The small potted plant she carried began to grow rapidly and Seo along with the twins were quickly caught and incapacitated by the overgrown plant.

The plant hits Renji in the back causing him to fall and topple over onto the blonde woman. "S-sorry about that!" He exclaims scrambling off her as Minato runs over.

"Are you two okay?" Minato asks feeling responsible for Renji's involvement.

"I think we're okay," Renji replies in a daze as he tries to take in everything that was happening.

"What about you ummm...."

"...Tsukiumi" she responds standing up and looking at Renji with a beet red face and a confused expression. "Why did you help me? You don't seem to be an Ashikabi who desiring to wing me so why did you get involved?"

"Why?" Renji repeats thinking about the question "well you were in trouble it's only natural that a young man would want to come to the aid of a beautiful girl like you." He replies scratching the back of his head with embarrassment.

_Smooth Renji, your big chance to make an impression and you spouted out such a corny line._ He scolds himself as Tsukiumi stares at him in utter amazment.

"It's strange, my heart that has hated Ashikabi until this moment, it feels like it has calmed down." She says placing her hand on her chest and closing her eyes with an air of calmness and serenity.

After a few moments she turns to Minato the Ashikabi she had been reacting to up till now and says "I will admit that you are not completely detestable since you were worried about me and tried to help me during that lightning attack...However I will not allow even fate to decide whom I will entrust myself too." Tsukiumi announces as she walks over to Renji and leans in close to him. "You do not have the right to refuse…my Ashikabi-sama." She says.

_Crap she's so close, if I leaned forwards a bit I would be ki—_ His thoughts were cut off as the blonde woman leans towards him and he felt a soft sensation on his lips. _Wh-WHAT!? _Glowing wings emerged from Tsukiumi's back as her lips part from his and she

"Now that I've accepted you as my Ashikabi you'd better take responsibility." Tsukiumi mumbles, as she blushes feverishly.

He takes a step back. "Responsibility? Wha-what do you mean?"

*Ring Ring Ring* Renji's cell phone rings and he reaches into his pocket glad for something to break the awkwardness of the moment.

"Congratulations!!! You have been chosen to be the partner of a Sekirei!" The voice of MBI's president, Minaka, yells out dramatically over the phone.

_A Sekirei?_ Renji looks over at Tsukiumi and finally realizes some of what was going on.

"Yes, and now you have joined the ranks of the Sekirei Plan. A magnificent game where Sekirei and Ashikabi fight and fight until there is only one team left standing to ascend unto the heavens!" Minaka laughs. "Well since you know about the project now you have a responsibility to keep it a secret, and since you're living with another Ashikabi I'll let him explain the rest to you. Good luck."

_Well I sure got involved with something troublesome_. Renji resigns himself and looks at Tsukiumi.

"Wha-what is it? Are you telling me you aren't satisfied with something?" She asks him in a flustered yet irritated voice.

"Well maybe it's not all that bad." He grins feeling a tingle of excitement about his new and unreal situation. "But of course if I'm going to participate we'd better be aiming for the top."

Tsukiumi regains her posture as he says this. "Of course, as a Sekirei aiming to be the strongest it is only natural that my Ashikabi is also the best."

"Well then, I look forward to working with you, Tsukiumi-san." He says extending his hand.

Instead of taking his hand she clings onto his arm and says. "You need not be so formal. The wings of light on my back are proof that we will always be together, now and forever."

* * *

Well, thank you for reading the first chapter of A Twist of Fate. If you liked it please review, I don't mind people saying they didn't like it but please at least give a reason or some advice to go along with it. Thank you very much.


	2. Twist of Fate 2

**A Twist of Fate Chapter 2**

Renji, Tsukiumi, Minato, and Seo return to the Izumo in to sort things out and explain the situation to Renji.

"Ara Ara, it looks like you're all back, and with a new friend." Miya comments as she places her hand softly against her cheek. "And who might you be?"

"Yeah, sorry about this, but would it be possible for me to house an extra resident in my room?" Renji requests with a deep bow.

"Well I suppose it can't be helped, but what is your relation to this girl?" Miya inquires wanting to better understand the situation.

"Well she's my gi—"

"—I'm his wife," Tsukiumi replies without even a hint of hesitation.

_My wife!_ Renji screams but keeping trying his best to maintain a calm demeanor.

"Oh my, is that true Inakawa-san?" She asks in a calm and composed tone.

_Well it's too late to do anything else I guess I'll roll with it_.

"Ye-yeah, I'm sorry I didn't tell you about it earlier, but there were some circumstances behind it." Renji replies scratching his head embarrassed.

"Circumstances?" Miya repeats questioningly.

"We-well, ummm." Renji stutters unable to come up with a good reply.

"Perhaps you're talking about the Sekirei Plan?" Miya asks with a knowing smile.

"Huh? Landlady-san you know about it?!" Minato exclaims just as surprised as Renji was that she knew.

"Of course, I told you didn't I? My husband worked for MBI as a researcher." Miya reminds him "So I know all about it."

"So…so when Kuu-chan came…?" Minato stammers.

"I already knew some of it." Miya chuckles. "So you are Inakawa-san's Sekirei?"

"I am his wife, Tsukiumi." She replies stubbornly.

Seo walks up to Miya and whispers something that Renji couldn't make out. "Ara, and why are you here again?" She asks him with a surface smile that sent shivers down Renji's spine.

_She's dangerous definitely dangerous. _He affirms to himself.

"Well you see I don't have any money so I came here to eat." Seo replies with a casual laugh.

"Ahh~ you are most definitely scum." Miya replies still smiling dangerously.

As this exchange was going on a handsome grey haired man walked down the stairs. "Is he another resident?" Renji asks.

"Yes, that's Kagari-san" Minato responds apparently being used to Miya and Seo's exchange.

"YOU!" Tsukiumi suddenly shouts startling Kagari as he turns to her with an alert expression "Could you be?!"

"…" the air seems to freeze as everyone's attention was frozen on Tsukiumi.

"Who are you again?"

Kagari suddenly falls over messaging his temples and mumbling to himself.

"Tsukiumi, what was that? Don't start problems with the other residents." Renji complains to her.

"But he looks so familiar." Tsukiumi answer with a strained expression as if she was trying to force herself to remember something.

"Minato-sama!" A familiar voice yells from behind.

"Ah! Musubi-chan I forgot." As Minato turns around the young sekirei jumps on him toppling him over.

"I was soooo worried Minato-sama, why did you leave me behind." Musubi pouts as she frees him.

"Sorry about that Musubi-chan, a lot happened." Minato apologized and her demeanor instantly brightened.

_So Musubi-san was a Sekirei as well huh?_ Renji thinks as he feels someone yank forcefully on his arm. When he looks over Tsukiumi was looking up at him with an annoyed look on her face.

"Why are you looking at her like that?" Tsukiumi asks him in an irritated tone.

He stares at her confused for a few moments. _Is she…jealous?_ He wonders and he reaches out and pats her on the head "Don't worry it's nothing like that, I was just surprised that Musubi-san was also a Sekirei."

"Wha-what do you mean!? I wasn't worried!" Tsukiumi shouts looking away with a flustered expression. "And why are you patting me on the head?! So I look like a pet?!" She shouts as Renji suddenly feels about a buckets worth of water crash into his face causing him to stumble backwards a few steps.

"Sorry about that, it's a force of habit." He admits "It's just my way of showing affection." He assures her as he returns to his original position.

"Tsukiumi-san~" A cold voice suddenly calls as the two of them turn and see Miya smile dangerously at them, Renji felt as if he could see the image of an oni mask behind her. "Violence is not permitted in the Izumo Inn, do I make myself clear?"

"Ahem," Tsukiumi clears her throat trying to cover up her surprise 'I am one who goes by the adage "when in Rome do as the Romans do."'

"Well then if we've all come to an understanding let's go in and have something to eat." The landlady urges. Having finally calmed down the group shuffles into the dining room and sits down at the table.

Already sitting at the table was a auburn haired girl with large glasses calmly examining the new residents.

"Hmmm, so you're Renji-kun, and Tsukiumi-san," she says in a interested tone.

"Yes, we've just moved in today a pleasure to meet you." Renji greets in a slightly formal tone.

"I'm number two Matsu the last of Minato's Sekirei." She introduces herself as Miya places each person's meal down on the table. As he stare at the food Renji remembers the original reason he had gone out in the first place.

"Oh, sorry Landlady-san, do you think I can pay my rent tomorrow?" He requests "I need to get a bit more out of my bank since two people will be staying here."

"Oh, don't worry about it, you're still only using one room. As long as you don't plan to try and create a harem for yourself, I'm perfectly fine with the normal fee." Miya makes a meaningful glance at Minato when she mentions making a harem.

"Hey, Landlady-san, you know that's not what I'm—" Minato starts to speak up in his defense but Miya dismisses him with a wave.

"I'm just kidding don't worry about it." She assures him.

As Renji finishes eating he looks at the group and he can't help but as "Umm, is it really okay for us all to be eating here like this?" He asks.

"Huh?!" Seo grunts as he looks at Renji with an eyebrow raised "Why wouldn't it be okay for us to be having a meal together?"

"Well it's just…if the Sekirei Plan really is a battle royal where only one team can be left standing, doesn't that make all of us enemies?" Renji replies in an agitated voice.

"Actually Inakawa-san I had a lot of those same concerns when I first came here as well." Minato admits in a hesitant and somewhat bashful tone as he stares fixated on the meal in front of him. "But…I can't bring myself to see someone like you, who put his life on the line to protect a Sekirei as a bad person."

"Listen kid, even if we're all 'enemies' in name there are plenty of Ashikabi who have formed alliances." Seo explains to the worried boy. "Even if we end up having to fight each other in the end, it's a hell of a lot better knowing that even if you lose the victor will be someone who won't abuse whatever MBI is granting them."

"I…I see," Renji sighs looking down at the table while messaging his temples. "If you'll excuse me Ms. Landlady I'm kinda tired, and I'd like to go rest."

"Go ahead, you've been through a lot today, and we happen to have a leech here that can take care of your contribution for today." Miya says as her eyes shift over to Seo.

Tsukiumi also sets down her chopsticks and rises from the table following after him.

As he enters his room Renji flops down on the floor and closes his eyes. _Even if I said I intend to aim for the top…this is really a lot to take in._

As he lies on the floor he feels a cool soft hand lightly brush across his face. "It won't do for my Ashikabi to have such a worried expression." Tsukiumi states as she places his head on her lap.

"Heh, sorry about that," he apologizes as a comfortable feeling washes over him "but are you okay with this? I mean if you're aiming to be the strongest wouldn't joining a strong team like Minato's be the best way to go?"

"What are you saying you fool? The bond between a Sekirei and an Ashikabi is not something so simple that it could be influenced by something so trivial." Tsukiumi scolds placing her hand on his forehead.

_Not that simple huh? I guess I haven't been taking this seriously enough_. Renji concludes after hearing her words.

"If you have worries, instead of holding them in you should share them with me." She says in a soft and slightly bashful tone. "I will compensate for anything you are lacking, and…"

Tsukiumi leans forward so that they could look straight into each other's eyes. "…I will crush whatever makes you feel worried or hurt."

Renji was struck dumb by the words that she had just spoken. With just a single oath he felt all of his worries and concerns wash away, and he was sure that she truly would be able to cleanse anything that tried to threaten them.

"Hey Tsukiumi," Renji called her name so softly it sounded like it might have simply been the wind. Tomorrow let's go to the shopping district there's something I want to get."

"Of course," she responds with kind smile.

"I really am lucky…" He says as he feels his consciousness slipping away "…to have winged the best Sekirei…"

The next morning Renji groggily opens his eyes and finds a blanket had been put over him and a strange sensation on his left arm.

_Wha…what is this situation?_ After waking up Renji found himself in a situation that in his entire 20 years alive he had never experienced.

"…" When he looked beside himself he found Tsukiumi's beautiful form peacefully sleeping beside him. Even though he had said that she would be staying in his room it only now occurred to him that this situation was possible.

_I can feel her chest pressing against my arm._ Sirens were screaming in Renji's head and as he stared at the breathtaking woman beside him he could feel his self control slowly whittling away.

"mmmhhh…" she softly mumbles something and begins to lean towards him.

…It's okay right? I mean she is my Sekirei after all. He starts to lean in towards her as well his eyes focused on her slightly parted lips. But right before he reaches his target the discussion they had the previous night flashes through his mind and he stops. That's right, she's placed her trust in me so I shouldn't take advantage of it.

As he starts to pull back her peaceful expression suddenly becomes agitated and her eyes open completely. "What are you doing?!" She shouts at him in an aggressive tone. "I gave you a perfect opportunity and you pulled back at the last minute!"

"You mean you were awake the whole time?!" Renji yelp like a kid who had gotten caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"Oh…forget it!" Tsukiumi cries in frustration then grabbing his collar and kissing him. The glowing wings which had emerged the first time appeared behind her again as she slowly released him.

After she released him Tsukiumi averts here eyes slightly and raises her left hand to her lips "Kiss me good morning properly next time…" she says in a bashful tone completely contrary to the aggressive one she had carried only moments before.

Upon hearing her request Renji couldn't help but smile at his blonde counterpart. "I'll make sure not to disappoint you next time." He promises her as he grabs his wallet and opens it up, checking how much he had on him.

"Tsukiumi, let's go out for breakfast," he decides and grabs a change of clothes before heading into the bathroom.

"Wait…Renji, I'll scrub your back." Tsukiumi insists picking as she gets ready to follow him in.

"No, it's okay, but can you tell the Landlady that we're not going to be needing breakfast?" Renji requests giving Tsukiumi a composed smile that she couldn't refuse.

As he walks out into the hallway he hears a loud racket coming from the backyard. He walks over and looks out the window to find Musubi sparing with the Landlady. As he watches the fight he note that Musubi's fighting was largely based on her overwhelming athleticism, making her no match for the Landlady's carefully honed swordsmanship.

As Miya takes a step in preparing to land a finishing blow he calls out "Musubi guard your right!" Instinctually following the order Musubi shifted her guard to protect her right side and blocked the wooden sword a split second before it hit.

"Hahaha, that was good you're fast." He compliments Musubi before heading off to the bathroom, but he couldn't help noticing that Miya's gaze had shifted over to him after the attack.

After finishing his bath Renji headed downstairs and found Tsukiumi standing in front of the door ready to leave. "Shall we go?"

"Of course," she replies sternly placing both hands on her hips.

"Now, now you can't start out of first date with such a sour expression." Renji says cheerfully as he reached out and took Tsukiumi's hand.

"D-date?" Tsukiumi stutters as her face becomes deeply flushed and she looks at the floor shyly.

_Even though she says she's my wife I she's still reacting so timidly._ Renji muses to himself. _Though that's what makes her cute._

"Well then let's get going." Renji says as he leads her out of the inn.

* * *

Thank you for sticking with me for chapter two. Again any reviews or comments on the story would be very much appreciated. And please continue to support Renji and Tsukiumi.


End file.
